Question: $\dfrac{3}{8} \div \dfrac{7}{2} = {?}$
Solution: Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiplying by the reciprocal of the fraction. The reciprocal of $\dfrac{7}{2}$ is $\dfrac{2}{7}$ Therefore: $ \dfrac{3}{8} \div \dfrac{7}{2} = \dfrac{3}{8} \times \dfrac{2}{7} $ $ \phantom{\dfrac{3}{8} \times \dfrac{2}{7}} = \dfrac{3 \times 2}{8 \times 7} $ $ \phantom{\dfrac{3}{8} \times \dfrac{2}{7}} = \dfrac{6}{56} $